


We Go Up Together

by Mrs_Marlowe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: (not in every chapter), Daddy Kink, F/M, I promise, tumblr works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: A series of shorts, mostly unrelated, from my Olivia blog on tumblr.





	1. A Perfect Ending

Olivia hadn’t wanted to go to her high school reunion. To be fair, she had been to 10 high schools during her four years, and never felt particularly attached to any one school or most of the people there. But when the invitation to the reunion of the school that she had graduated from found her at the homes she shared with Jacques, he insisted that they go. So there they were, walking into the gymnasium that Olivia had graduated in. 

Of course, she hadn’t changed very much, her sense of style, her hair, and her glasses were mostly the same, but it was still a shock when she heard someone say her name. She was sure that no one would have remembered her. She turned to see Tommy Drew standing in front of her with the biggest smile on his face. She had hated him back then and she hated him now. It seemed that he hadn’t changed either.

“Tommy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” she said dryly.

“Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, tell me, darling, when did you get so beautiful?” he asked.

Jacques returned to her side, holding a copy of the yearbook. “Love, your graduation photo. You look stunning. I only wish that I knew you then,” he said, showing it to her, making her cringe slightly. He shifted the book to one hand and held out his hand to Tommy. “Jacques Snicket, I’m Olivia’s husband.”

Tommy looked Jacques over and immediately began stammering. “Tommy Drew, I was Olivia’s friend when she was here. I just wanted to catch up.”

Jacques caught Olivia rolling her eyes. She had warned him of her old tormentor. “Really, because I do believe that you insulted her, insinuating that she wasn’t beautiful when she had to endure you every single day. Please, leave my wife and I alone. She doesn’t wish to speak with you.”

Tommy left in a huff before Jacques turned to Olivia. “You have always been beautiful. You may not have that many photographs, but I can tell that you have always been the most beautiful woman in the world. Seventeen year old me would have been madly in love with seventeen year old you. He’d take you for long drives to get you out of your foster home, reciting poetry and holding your hand. He’d want to give you the future that we’re having now,” he said, putting down the open yearbook on the table beside them before wrapping his arms around her. 

Olivia shook her head. Times like this really made her wish that she had known Jacques all those years ago. “I love you Jacques, and thank you for standing up to him. I couldn’t have done it. He always flirted with me and I hated it.”

“Well, he won’t flirt with you now, I think he’s scared of me.”

Olivia smiled. “Well, who could be scared of such a wonderful man?”

“Anyone that tries to flirt with my wife. Now, come on, let’s get out of here. Enough time to take you for a drive while I hold your hand and recite poetry to you.”

Nodding, Olivia led him from the gymnasium and out of the school. “I’m actually glad we came tonight, since this is the perfect ending.”

Jacques nodded. “I’m glad we came too, only because I got to call out Tommy Drew for you.”

“My hero.”


	2. Yank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't read this chapter if you're anti-daddy kink. save your innocent eyes  
> Send “Yank!” For My Muse’s reaction to being pulled over into Your Muse’s lap..

Olivia was walking by her boyfriend Jacques to switch books after completing one when she felt his hand grab her, pulling her down onto his lap. Olivia shrieked lightly but relaxed when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him to press a kiss to her neck. She leaned into his embrace. 

“What book were you going to get?” he asked between kisses to her neck. Olivia slipped between his leg and pulled her legs up onto the sofa, cuddling into him.

“Call of the Wild. I want you to read it to me,” she replied, licking her lips.

Jacques smiled at her. “You want me to read it to you... is it one of _those_ nights?”

Olivia winked and leaned in to take his earlobe between her teeth. “Well, since you pulled me onto your lap, I’m going to say yes... _daddy_.”


	3. They Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia, after Jacques' death. Prompt from @nowwatchmeship on tumblr.

Olivia dropped the newspaper that she had been holding. She was lost for words, in denial. No, not in denial, she had known that something was wrong the moment she slammed the brakes of the taxi before making it out of the village… for no reason except the feeling of losing something. She knew that if she had stayed in the Village, this might not have happened. She’d left him outnumbered, to fend for himself, and now he was dead. Jacques Snicket was dead.   
She sat down and dropped her head into her hands, unable to hold back the tears that were now spilling from her eyes.  
A while later, she stood up, and walked on weakened legs to the telephone to call Jacquelyn, the one that she was supposed to if something bad happened. Once the other woman answered the phone, she broke down to the only person that she could.

Jacquelyn stayed silent except to offer sympathy and encourage Olivia to keep going, as Jacques had done for her when Gustav died. It was the hardest part of what they did, and sometimes all an associate could do was offer a shoulder to cry on, and a listening ear.  
“Jacquelyn, does it ever get easier?” Olivia asked.  
Jacquelyn sighed lightly. Though she assumed that losing the one she was closest to first would be the hardest for Olivia, she chose honesty. “No, Olivia, I’m sorry. Others might be easier than this one for you, but you never forget. You were close to Jacques,” she said. She’d lost Gustav and Monty in such quick succession that she’d nearly lost hope. She hadn’t even had time to mourn them with everything else going on. If it hadn’t been for the children and Larry returning, she didn’t know what she would do.   
Olivia nodded. “I understand,” she whispered. “Th-thanks for listening Jacquelyn.”  
Jacquelyn smiled. “I’m sure you know by now Olivia.”  
“Know what?”  
“What friends are for. I’ll see you in the mountains soon, we’ll talk more then.”  
“I’ll see you soon.“

They didn’t.


	4. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt on tumblr: "You, me, pizza, PJs, bed. PJs are optional"

Olivia looked up at Jacques as he asked her to join him in their room for pizza night. “Jacques, I’m trying to read,” she replied, wrinkling her nose. She wasn’t a big fan of pizza.

“Tea then, no pizza. Tea and books and cuddling… with _or without_ our pjs on,” Jacques replied, holding out his hand to his girlfriend.

Olivia smiled. Tea would tempt her, always tempt her, and she took his hand, allowing her to help her up. Silently, he led her to their room, pulling her to the floor where he had set up the fort. “Come on, join me,” he said, opening the sheet that was acting as a cover.

Olivia’s smile broadened and she entered. “You already made the tea,” she said, noticing their tray on the floor, surrounded by small stacks of books. “You planned this.”

Jacques nodded. “It’s an important day,” he replied, “it’s been exactly one year since we met.”

Olivia nodded. “Yes, it is. I didn’t think that you had remembered,” she said. It was the most important and happiest day of her life, but despite their relationship, she wasn’t exactly sure if he loved her as much as she loved him… if the anniversary of their meeting meant as much to him as it did to her. That question was answered now. Of course it did. 

Jacques shook his head lightly. “How could I forget? I nearly ran over a beautiful woman with my taxi, and somehow that didn’t ruin everything. She still got into my taxi, and came along on an adventure with me to rescue some orphans. We didn’t succeed at first, and we were separated for a time, but ultimately we did succeed. The children… well we’re not sure, but if they turn up, we’ll help them, give them a home if they want. And that’s all thanks to what happened a year ago today.”

Olivia smiled, still clutching her book, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss to his lips. “Yeah, I wouldn’t give up this past year for the whole world. I might not have let us be separated like we were, remove some events, but we came out stronger than anyone could ever expect. I’m grateful for you, darling.”

“And I’m grateful for you, more than any other person.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques finds Olivia, but she's suffering from severe amnesia and doesn't remember him, or the children.   
> Prompt: "Don't you know who I am" from Anonymous on tumblr  
> This might get a second part at some point... stay tuned in case it does (it will, I'm drafting it now)

Olivia had been working in the library for a few months now. It was nothing overly remarkable, but she was happy. After Prufrock, it was paradise working 7-8 hour days, five days a week. 

She was working in the reference section 3 days a week, and helping in cataloguing the other 2, given her skill set. She was happy. 

She sat at the reference desk, working away at finding the books that the system said were on the shelves, and weren’t. 

After a while, she heard someone say her name and she looked up to see a tall, handsome man looking down at her in either awe or shock. She tilted her head and offered the gentleman a smile. “What can I help you with?”

The gentleman frowned. “Olivia, it’s me,” he offered, “Jacques, your partner. I know it’s been a while, but I’m not dead. I finally found you.. don’t you know who I am?”

Olivia frowned as well. “I’m sorry… Jacques?” she asked, trying to place him and nearly panicking when she couldn’t. 

Jacques’ heart seemed to sink in his chest. “I’ve searched for so long, and you don’t remember me?” he asked.

Olivia shook her head. “I recently had an accident and the doctor said I have pretty bad amnesia. I’m sorry. I hope I wasn’t _that_ important to you,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You were very important to me. What’s the last thing that you remember?”

Olivia frowned. “The end of the summer holiday before going back to Prufrock… they told me that I had left me job, I didn’t quite understand why. So I had to find something quickly, that’s how I ended up here.”

Jacques nodded. “So, the Quagmires and the Baudelaires, you don’t know them? Well, if you don’t know me, that makes sense, I suppose,” he said sadly. “And you were- are- very important to me, Olivia. I’m sorry that this happened to you. What happened?”

Olivia frowned. “Don’t you know? I was found with a severe concussion in a lion pit at a carnival in the Hinterlands, wearing a strange outfit with no idea how I got there. I had no idea who I was, no ID, they had to check dental records.”

“I suppose that’s my fault. I should have been better for you,” he said. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” he said, tears forming in his eyes.

“I doubt it was your fault, but you really think I’m important to your life?”

Jacques nodded. “I would like to have you back in it. If you’re willing to start again.”

Olivia nodded. “I finish at five, would you like to meet for tea? There’s an excellent shop at the end of the street.”

Jacques nodded again. “I’ll see you then, Miss Caliban, I look forward to it.”


End file.
